


Left Behind

by Miranda_tries_their_best



Series: Lost and Found - Zombie AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a little comfort but it's mostly angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infection, Panic Attacks, Sickness, Will get a happy ending if I continue the story, Zombie Apocalypse, otherwise it's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_tries_their_best/pseuds/Miranda_tries_their_best
Summary: Virgil had to make it, the emo boy clutched his bleeding hand to his chest as he shuffled through back alleyways of this God-forsaken city they stumbled into. It was Logan that suggested they tried the city for food and they all knew it was stupid but they were hungry and getting desperate and stupid, so fucking stupid.Despite this, he just has to make it back to the others.





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, Virgil gets sick a lot so there's throwing up.
> 
> there's also quite a bit talking of death so be careful.

Virgil had to make it, the emo boy clutched his bleeding hand to his chest as he shuffled through back alleyways of this God-forsaken city they stumbled into. It was Logan that suggested they tried the city for food and they all knew it was stupid but they were hungry and getting desperate and stupid, so fucking stupid.

Growls from behind him kept him moving, a small swarm of undead trailed behind him as they seemingly followed the scent of his blood. He couldn't tell if any of them were even the original zombies that cornered them in the old store they were raiding, they even had a good amount of food that they found and they were so excited to get back. If they had just left sooner they would have been fine but _Patton-_

_Fucking sweet, moral Patton always needed to write down the items they took and his name because he still believed that things would turn out okay, that maybe the shop owners were still alive and they could pay them back what they took when this hell was over._

Virgil couldn't be mad though, not when Patton's smiles and dad jokes where one of the things that kept him from offing himself. He couldn't be mad at Logan for encouraging Patton to make a list because writing it down would help them remember what they have later, he couldn't be mad at Logan when-

 _Fuck!_ Too lost in his own head he didn't watch his surroundings as he ran, tripping right over something, something that groaned with the sudden movement and started moving. something proceeded to grab his leg and sink its rotted teeth into his calf and shoot searing pain up Virgil's spine. The young emo didn't think twice as he kicked the zombie off him, he tried his best to ignore the pain as he stumbled to his feet before the swarm behind him caught up. They were quieter than before but he still ran, stumbling over old garbage cans and hopping fences that reminded him of his injured leg every time his foot lands.

It didn't catch up to him until the growls finally faded and he was able to duck into a house that seemed empty, not until he leans against the door and was able to take a moment to breathe in some very much needed oxygen and he was digging into his worn backpack for bandages that it occurred to him.

_He was Bitten_

The backpack fell from his hands, the contents spilling over the floor and making loud clattering noises that should have made him paranoid but he barely notices as his legs give out from under him. The anxious boy sits against the wall as ice fills his veins and his breathing seems to stop, the world blurring around him while he brings his hands to his mouth in hopes that he won't throw up what little he had for breakfast that day.

Virgil's eyes zero in on the tear in dark jeans around his lower leg, it feels like hours before he musters up the courage to bring his shaking hands to the ends of his pants leg and rolls it up. He doesn't even make it past the actual wound itself because at the first glimpse of blood he curls over and empties what little was in his stomach, _it's mostly just water because he had let Roman eat most of his share today because Roman has the most muscle out of them and Virgil had shoved the crackers down the dramatic boys shirt so he couldn't give them back. Logan had lectured him about his own body needing nutrition too but for some reason now he's glad that they hadn't wasted food on him because he was bitten and he was going to die and he was going to get his fill of whatever he came across when he was a stumbling corpse and-_

He gags again, stomach spasming in pain as it tries to get rid of nothing and all that comes up is pile that burns.

He wants to pass out right there in his own puke but despite how his entire body burns, he has to shove everything back into his pack. Instead of wasting bandages he takes off his hoodie and sets it aside so he can pull off his shirt next, he chews on the seam of the sleeves until the threads are snapped enough that he can just rip them off and tie them around his leg and hand. The makeshift bandages will help with the bleeding, he doesn't care to clean them though since why waste supplies on a dead man? _Patton isn't here to care._

He puts back on his hoodie, his safety blanket that he's had since before everything started because he's going to die but he'll be damned if this stupid rag is taken from even his walking corpse. He doesn't remember if he ever thanked Roman for repairing the tear in the sleeve all those weeks ago, he had made fun of Roman's sewing skills at the time but the stitching was well hidden and still held strong.

Virgil had to get back to them, he couldn't feel the symptoms of infection yet so maybe if he moved fast enough he could make it to the emergency meeting point that Logan had made in case they got separated or had to split up. The worse part about this world is not knowing what happened to the people you loved and Virgil hated the idea of them knowing he was going to die but he couldn't leave them with the thought that maybe they left him behind.

_There was also a selfish ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't deny._  
_He didn't want to be alone._

He slung his bag over his shoulder, his arms feeling cold now that he didn't have that extra layer from his shirt. He peeked carefully out the window to the empty street, thanking whatever higher power that there was nothing in this house the stumbled upon him while he was freaking out. He had to get going before the reality sank in again, he only had one shot to make it before nightfall and he wasn't going to waste any time getting back to his friends.

 

* * *

  
Virgil is lucky, he is so fucking lucky. Despite the fact he almost walked straight into a zombie in his haze to get to the safe house he avoided the horror around him and stumbled towards sanctuary. Exhaustion had taken over long ago, his lungs burned from running and his head was spinning but his family was so close. He slams himself into the door as he forgets to slow down, his entire form trembling as he struggles to get the strength to even open the door but soon enough he's crashing to the floor as the door swings open and drops his weight, he's inside. He's here, they're here, he's safe.

 

The world goes dark.

 

* * *

 

 

Virgil finds himself waking up slowly, shivers tremble through his aching body as light shines in on the floor. He's freezing and his sweat makes his face stick to the floor slightly as he pushes himself up on shaking arms. He's disoriented and alone, sitting stupidly in front of the still open door he fell through during the night and promptly passed out in front of.

 

_Alone._

 

_The others aren't here. Where are they? Why aren't they here? Did they leave him? They promised they never would abandon him, they couldn't of just not made it. This had to be a cruel joke but no, Patton would hate this prank and Logan didn't like pranks and Roman could be a dick but he would never go this fair- God, where are they?_

His eyes sting and water. He has to blink rapidly to keep them from falling, looking up at the ceiling like Roman taught him to avoid crying in desperate situations. He has to force his legs to work, just getting to his feet leaves him red-faced and breathing hard. The emo shuts the door and stumbles further into the small building, trying to ignore the ache in his heart as his brain rushes to the worst-case scenario.

 

_Patton screaming as the undead tear into his chest, Roman fighting hard before being overwhelmed and ripped apart from all directions, Logan trying to think of a plan of escape when one he missed grabs his hair and chews into his skull._

 

Virgil finds himself stumbling into the filthy washrooms, leaning over the toilet and gagging up nothing while he tries to breathe through his sobs. He truly hopes they just left him, he'd rather than abandon him and be alive than dead or scared and dying like he is. He could picture any one or all of them, huddled up as the fever takes over them like it's doing to him. Too weak to even keep himself up, he falls to the floor and hits his head against the wall. It's not enough to hurt him but it makes his head swim and the world go blurry.

 

It only feels like a few moments but one moment he's staring at dirty porcelain and the next there's a light shining in his eye and he can hear someone crying. "St...stooop..." His voice is raspy and mouth is dry, he tries to reach to push the light away but something cold and hard on his wrist stops him. "Wha...?"

 

"Oh, thank goodness!" A voice that's way too loud for his pounding head says, he can't be mad though because the light turns off and he can just barely focus on the three figures above him. "Y-You're still with us... Virgil, oh kiddo." Patton's hands on his cheek and while Virgil is sure he's all gross with sweat, the warmth from the fatherly boy against his clammy skin feels like a blessing.

Virgil can see more clearly now, Patton's strained smile as tears flow down his face. His eyes are red and puffy as the reality sinks in and Virgil's head quickly becomes a lot less fuzzy.

"Pat..." Virgil winces with how his voice croaks, he tries to sit up but almost nearly falls over before Patton puts a hand on his back and helps him sit up. He look around better now, finding himself now on an old bed, Roman sitting at his feet with his head in his hands, Patton right next to him rubbing circles into his back while Logan hovers behind him with a small flashlight in his hand.

Virgil can also see that his right hand has been handcuffed to the bed, a clean bandage wrapped around it.

It's silent for a long moment as the emo stares at the proof that his friends know before he breaks through the silence harshly with a coughing fit, feeling like his lungs are on fire and he's not sure if he's going to throw up again or cough up blood.

Logan though, the beautiful man; gently moves Patton and lifts a filled water bottle to his lips. A part of him wants to complain about wasting water but as soon as the luke warm water hits his throat he finds himself trying to grab the bottle to drink more but Logan pulls back.

 

"No, you- not so fast, Virgil. You'll make yourself sick again." The nerds voice is quiet and sad but he brings the water back to Virgil and the emo listens and drinks slowly.

 

"What are we going to do?" Roman asks once Virgil is done with half the bottle and Logan sits down behind him. The theater boy looks up from his hands, wiping at his eyes before he looks at Virgil. The heartbreak so clear in those brown eyes that is makes Virgil's chest hurt like Roman just stood up and stabbed him.

 

_Virgil doesn't have an answer._

 

"It- it's been two days since- that's longer then most, maybe-" Logan's broken voice destroyed whatever was left of his heart after meeting Logan's gaze.

 

"Logan, no one... No one survives, the longest we've heard of has been four days but they always..." Patton's hopeless voice.

 

"What can we do? There's bandits near here, we can't stay here and just- just wait for him to-" Roman's voice cracks, returning his face to his hands to hide the new tears.

 

"Our only other options are to leave Virgil or-"

 

"I'm right here, you know." The anxious boy finds himself snapping, sending the room into silence again.  
"What happened after I left?" His voice softens, his left hand going to hold Patton's trembling one.

 

Logan finally speaks after a long moment. "You distracted most of the horde as you planned, we were able to escape and find refuge in a near by apartment. There were too many undead in the area and we had to wait until morning before gunshots drew them away from us, we made it to the safe house late afternoon and found you in the washroom. You were delirious and sick so we carried you to that cabin we found outside the city and looked over your wounds."  
Despite the distress, Logan's voice was still soothing. "None of us wanted to..." _To kill him._ "We did our best to keep you alive."

 

"You thought we left you..." Roman says quietly. "You wanted us to leave you so that we at least wouldn't be dead."

 

"I don't remember saying that..." He doesn't deny thinking it though.

 

Patton leans forward, resting his head on Virgil's shoulder. "Y-You were so out of it, didn't think that- that we were real."

 

The silence returns, this time no one dares to break it. Patton wraps his arms loosely around Virgil's waste and holds him as he cries into the Emos side; Logan eventually leans against his back, a silent presence but Virgil can almost hear the gears in his brain working to find a solution that isn't death.  
Roman is the last to join them, needing longer to calm down before he crawls over to lay beside his infected friend and rest his head on his lap, Virgil runs his fingers through the princely boys hair in hopes of somewhat soothing the way Roman shakes as he tries to hide his tears.

 

The next morning is gloomy, sometime after Virgil passed out the others moved away from him in case he turned in his sleep. He almost wishes he did because Roman's still crying and Patton's smile is sad and Logan is trying to hard to make sure Virgil is comfortable.

He's poking at the bowl of soup he was given, in exchange for them not using their antibiotics and new bandages on him he had agreed to eat a little and take some pain killers. No one wants to say how close he is to death, he has a hard time even lifting up the spoon he had but he was too embarrassed to ask for help eating.

Logan is distracting himself when Virgil finally says it, Patton leaning against his back with arms around his stomach and Roman sitting on the floor next to them.

 

"You can leave me."

 

"What?"  
"No!"  
"Virgil-"

 

Those scared responses give him a sad sense of self worth, he wants to be glad they don't want to leave him but how can he when Patton starts crying again against his back.

 

"I'm going to die and turn but you guys don't need to see it. You don't need to kill me, I-" His own tears start falling now as Roman let's out a sound he can only describe as despair.  
"Please, for me. You can leave tonight and I can die knowing you're safe and have each other and you weren't forced to kill me."

 

They don't want to. Roman gets angry at him, calls him selfish while Logan does his best to keep their friend from screaming at him. All Patton can do is hold onto Virgil tightly and refuse to let go of him while he's shaking with ugly sobs that Virgil wishes he never had to see.

Logan's the voice of reason, he convinces the other two that they should respect Virgil's wishes and he makes them agree to leave in the morning but after Roman and Patton have cried themselves into a restless sleep, Logan crawls into bed with Virgil and hugs him. He ignores that fact that Virgil could turn at any moment to lay with his friend this final night and Virgil tells Logan everything that he's always been too afraid to say to anyone while the other boy listens quietly and provides Virgil the soft comfort he needs.

The goodbye is just as heart wrenching as the previous day. Patton clings onto him for as long as he can and Virgil can't even hold him back before even sitting up takes too much energy in this state but he manages to shrug off his hoodie and give it to Patton because as much as he loves that stupid torn up hoodie, _he loves Patton more and know he needs something to mourn over._  
Roman has a hard time looking at him, eyes still wet and angry but even so he hugs Virgil once last time and thanks him for being his friend and saving him so many times from his own stupidity.

_"Guess you have to try to be less stupid or my corpse will find you and fucking slap you."_

Logan already said his goodbyes during the night but he leaves bottles of water and cans of food despite Virgil's protest but Logan doesn't listen, instead of giving Virgil a smile and saying. _"Try and stop me."_ He says, making Virgil take one last dose of their already low supply of pain killers before they head out.

After the goodbye though, everything becomes rather boring. Virgil lays in bed, cold and exhausted but knowing that he was actually loved and has a family. _He didn't have them as long as he wanted but at least he had them in the end._

  
_Virgil slipped into darkness again, finally submitting to the death that'll take him and just hoping he isn't still aware after he comes back._

* * *

 

Except for one problem that rears it's ugly head.

* * *

 

He's still aware when he comes back, his eyes open quickly. He's tired and sore but he no longer has chills or feels as sick, he's hungry though. He wonders if maybe that's the craving for flesh that all undead have until he realizes he's also thirsty and quite easily reaches over to grab the water bottle next to him. He takes a moment to move his fingers of his own free will, tugging lightly against his left hand which was still handcuffed.

He's still breathing too, a quick check of his fingers on his neck and he feels his own pulse. He's alive, still aware and breathing and the bite on his leg still hurts but the fever broke.

 _Oh god, he's alive._ He's weak and really needs a shower because he can still smell the sick all over him but he's alive and still very much handcuffed to the bed and trapped. _He was left to die but god, not like this- He needed to get free!_

He finds himself chugging the water he had in hopes of drowning out those thoughts before he spiraled into a panic attack and made himself sick again. The emo grabs the can of soup that Logan left behind and struggles to open it, never more thankful that nerd didn't listen to him. It's hard trying to pry over a can while one hand is stuck so close the bed and his arms shake with the effort but he manages to get it and doesn't bother with any form of silverware as he just pours the chicken noodle soup into his mouth. The food is a blessing to his empty stomach, soothing at least a little of the sick feeling in him.

He had hope at the very least. He was alive and while maybe stuck, he knew there had to be some way to get out and Logan was amazing enough to at least leave him a few days worth of food and water if he used it sparingly.

 

Virgil just needs to get some strength, the infection took a lot from him but he made it and now he has to catch up with his asshole friends that think he's dead.

 

He has to find his family once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this if i'm inspired enough and I llike happy endings.
> 
> Also just thought you should know that I stayed up all night writing this in a fit of inspiration and I actually ended up crying quite a bit and I'm honestly a mess


End file.
